


Their dreams dispelled in the dust, you are always in my hands

by Admiral_smile



Series: Tyranny of the King [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Available in Russian, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Divergence - The Tyranny of King Washington, Canon Rewrite, Drama, English, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kaniehtí:io | Ziio is an Assassin, M/M, Mention of sex, Not Beta Read, Songfic, What-If, fastburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admiral_smile/pseuds/Admiral_smile
Summary: Their relationship was reminiscent of the union of an old wolf caught in a trap and an experienced hunter.Teeth and shutter snapped from every careless step, warning.The old wolf circled painfully pulling the chain, approached the hunter - his goal changed - with each circle the thirst for blood waned, yielding to the desire to receive, take away - to get all the warmth.The hunter managed to infect the old wolf with the rabies of doubt.
Relationships: Dark!Shay - Relationship, Shay Cormac/George Monro, assassin!George
Series: Tyranny of the King [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549078
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Their dreams dispelled in the dust, you are always in my hands

Tame the assassin.

Shay smiled condescendingly when his gaze met cold green eyes.  
George looked at him defiantly, showing that the chains would not prevent him from cutting another's throat.  
Cormac gently touched Monroe’s chest, pressing lightly with his fingertips, rising to his "guest’s" chin.

“Serpent,” - the assassin snapped.

Templar snorted.

“Is that your gratitude?” - Cormac pinched his nose, - Snakes didn’t leave you, and they, mocking pause: he liked their “cat and mouse” game - he knew that he should not underestimate the assassin, especially when his experience and age exceed his - old dog more dangerous than the young.  
It is difficult to teach him new tricks.  
He will not accept the leash.

George shook his head, shaking his hand Shay - I will not betray them - blind grin - another pathetic attempt to convince himself that the "children of the eagle" have left him.

“If they need you, why didn’t they save you,” - the Templar retreated, - “George.” Cormac knew how unbearable it was for an assassin to hear his name from the mouth of a “snake”.

“Stop" - a quiet hiss.

"Admit your defeat" - Shay mockingly slowly pulled out his ring: "It's yours?"

*******

George did not accept his "care."  
Assassin hiding under a blanket, leaving the chain on the outside, as if reproaching Templar.

Cormac sat next to him, a pack of brought cups on the table and jokingly patted him on the back - George looked like a beast - a beast hiding in a corner and helplessly showing fangs.

Monro lost hope, gradually letting Shay get closer - he stopped hiding his face, stopped shuddering at the touch of hands of others - he completely gave himself to the Templar.

“An old dog,” the Templar hugged George, clutching him to him, smiling, he buried his nose in the warm neck of the assassin, “Dogs love warmth and affection, right?” - rough, hard palms raised his shirt, - "That's right", - “affection” was painful.  
George did not stop him - the templar's touch disgusted, but brought an alien feeling - calm, safety.

Brotherhood - constant anxiety, expectation of an attack, death.

Mentor Kenway - a strict leader who only recognizes discipline - he did not allow feelings or affection.

Assassins did not come close - friends.  
They knew that any connection could be their hangman's noose.  
Vow of celibacy.

George flinched.  
Feeling Shay's tension gently, scratching his fingertips, his skin began to stroke his stomach.

Having noisily exhaled, the assassin instinctively tried to hide - curl up in a ball, create a solid shell around itself - to get rid of an this feeling.  
George felt the Templar smile on his skin.

*******

Their relationship was reminiscent of the union of an old wolf caught in a trap and an experienced hunter.  
Teeth and shutter snapped from every careless step, warning.  
The old wolf circled painfully pulling the chain, approached the hunter - his goal changed - with each circle the thirst for blood waned, yielding to the desire to receive, take away - to get all the warmth.

The hunter managed to infect the old wolf with the rabies of doubt.

"Was their ideology really true?"  
“Is it possible to create order out of chaos?”

Mentor Kenway would have killed him.  
One hit.  
Traitors did not deserve leniency - any doubt cut off the blade.  
They were not re-educated - perhaps this led the continental fraternity to such a situation: they lost people, the rebels did not help them, trusting them was too dangerous.

A careless step and everything will be destroyed.  
Kaniehtí:io's death was confirmation.  
The attempt to take away the "toy" of the King turned into a loss.

The ghost of the New York fire burned in the heart of the assassin - hatred intertwined with instincts, disgust.  
He had a chance.

The Templar fell asleep - very close.  
George got up. Scissors burned his hand. They trusted him: he was going to betray.  
Cormac's neck was open — he was sleeping with his hand under his head.

Providence's evil joke.  
A snake and a wolf in the same bed.

Monro turned his hand to the side, bringing the scissors - his fingers trembled.  
Nervously swallowing George slowly...

“Just hit”  
"Killed before"  
“Like him”

... lowered his hand. The metal tip touched the skin - the assassin pressed lightly, he ran a thin scar with scissors.

“Will you kill me?” - The Templar's voice is a mockery.  
George licked his dry lips.

“Do it,” Shay grabbed his wrist, didn't push him away, brought him closer.

Assassin clenched the scissors.  
Why…

"No longer the servants of the King"  
"He is their puppet"  
"That fire"

... he can't kill him?

“George Monroe,” - an imperious voice, - “Your choice - I do not hold you,” the Templars fingers clenched - “You can return to them,” - he turned his head.

“I can't,” - the scissors fell from George's weakened fingers.  
Injecting the skin, they fell onto the sheet.

“Good boy,” - warm palms grabbed the killer by the cheeks, - “Forget about them,” - order, no, please to bow - who should he refuse?  
The kiss was soft, slow with a taste of defeat.

Experienced hands slipped easily under the shirt - punishment or praise?  
Monro was older, but inferior to him.

The feeling of kisses burning around the neck melted consciousness, turning thoughts into heavy clouds that stretched into sweet darkness.  
Assassin groaned muffledly as a bite blossomed on his bare shoulder.

"Mark"

George stopped thinking, he dutifully allowed the Templar to turn himself on his stomach - he lost, and the winner is free to do whatever he wants with the loser.  
The assassin smiled distantly out of the corner of his eye, catching Shay's movements.

The smell of oil on the fingers of others tickled the smell.

“Did you do something like that in a Brotherhood?” - laughter, spiteless, - Hush, - palms pressed on the shoulder, - "I will stop if you ask", - the snake caught the old wolf in its rings.

He did not ask.

*******

"Watchdog"  
"A mongrel of the order"

George blinked before the flashes before his eyes, as if this could save him from the voices - they were always with him.  
Like a pack of vultures hiding on the border of "eagle's vision".  
When he approached the goal they became louder.

Assassin covered his ears with his hands, exhausted scratched his whiskey.  
He blamed the artifact.

He has lived enough.  
He saw...

"First"  
"Temple"

... what the hunt for the manuscript led to.

Templar's touch forced voices become quieter.  
Were they afraid?

Hiding in the darkness, George leaned his head against Shay's thigh - sometimes, distracting from the work of the Templar carefully - the wolves had sharp teeth - stroking his head, brushing gray hair from his forehead with his fingertips - a strong grip.

Distorted trust.

They were not condemned - the rest of the "snakes" treated their relationship as a game of chance.  
The chain dog of the Order was found by a wolf cub.  
Whose teeth will close earlier, who will drown in their own blood?

When the wolf did his job, he received praise.  
Shay kept him on a short chain.

Weasel combined with hardness - painful scarlet spots bloomed on pale skin - different nature.  
Old bite was replaced by fresh.

Cormac denied - denied that deep down fear  
He feared that the wolf slips off the chain.

The Templar did not let him go, did not allow him to approach other assassins.  
As long as their hearts beat George will be with him.

How much time will pass until this moment?  
He did not know, but a calming heartbeat tied him to an assassin like a chain — warmth.

Warmth with many names: thirst, lust, adoration.  
Shay did not choose his.

**Author's Note:**

> Король и Шут - Джокер  
King and the Jester - Joker


End file.
